Eliteam Arcuramente
by HoldontomySoul
Summary: Eleven year old Melanie Weasley goes off to Hogwarts for the first time, not knowing that her mother's old stalker is planning something that may threaten her life. Bad summery good story.please R&R! this is the sequel to Light in a Dark World.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! I know that I promised at the end of Light in a Dark World(which, by the way, if you haven't read, you should because if you don't, you may not get both some of the jokes, and possibly the story line)that there would be a sequel out in no time at all, and I hope that everyone doesn't hate my guts.

I also remember telling you at the end of my porevious story that this would be called A Marauder, a Marriage, and a Malfoy, but my whole story plot changed in the middle of the prologue so it is now called Eliteam Arcuramente. So here goes.

Enjoy…

**Eliteam Arcuramente**

**Prologue**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flashback

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest said to the red head standing before him.

"I do," the tall man said, looking at the brunette woman dresses in white silk and lace standing next to him.

"And do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take this man as, you lawfully wedded husband?"

Hermione turned to her extremely soon to be husband and said,

"I do."

"I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

End Flashback

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

One year later, the bride awoke in bed next to her husband, Ron Weasley. She loved the sound of her name now, even though she had been using it for the past year.

_**Hermione Jane Weasley.**_

Hermione left the bedroom after dressing and walked down the hall to check on the baby. Melanie Virginia Weasley was her name and she was about three months old.

She was a tiny baby, that was for sure. She was thin and light, weighing only 7 pounds and 8 ounces at birth and only measured sixteen inches. Melanie almost looked like a porcelain doll while she slept. She had inherited the Weasley hair, flaming red, just like Ron's. But she had also gotten Hermione's curiosity, and her wide, questioning brown eyes. Hermione silently shut the door and walked down the hall of their three story house. Ron must have felt like royalty for the first few months, but, really, this was the house that Hermione had lived in her whole life. In her parents will, it had said that Hermione was to inherit all of their money and the house.

When Hermione had heard this, she had prepared an elaborate memorial service, to which Hermione invited just about everyone that she, her parents, or her little sister, Sarah, who had also died in Voldemort's attack, had ever met. This included tons of Hogwarts students and teachers. Now, it had been a year since Ron and Hermione's wedding and almost two years since her family's death. In fact, today was Ron and Hermione's first anniversary. Hermione went down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco Malfoy woke up inside of Malfoy manor. He sat up in his bed, looking around his room. The same room that he had slept in for twenty years. The only things different now were the sleeping woman lying next to him in bed and the baby's cradle in the corner. A year ago, on Wednesday, he had married Pansy Parkinson. Two month's ago, they had had a little girl. Her name was Jazzmine Kelly Malfoy. He did not love Pansy, though. There was only one woman that he would ever really and truly love. He rolled over in bed and opened a drawer on his bedside table. He took out two pictures.

Her looked down at the photograph of a young, buck-toothed, bushy-haired girl that looked about eleven years old. Then he looked at the photo of the much older girl. She had much more mature features. Her hair had smoothed itself down over time and had lightened to an almost reddish blonde color, and the laughing brown eyes, smiling up at him with dazzlingly white teeth that she had had Madame Pomfrey shrink in their fourth year. It was hard to believe that they were the same person.

Hermione Granger.

**_But of course,_** he thought to himself bitterly, **_she would be Hermione Weasly by now. If only I had been nicer to her over the years, maybe she would have liked me…_**

"Draco!" came the oily voice of his father, Lucious.

"Yes, Father?" Draco called softly, so as not to wake both his wife and that baby. If he did either this early in the morning, there would surly be hell to pay, and in Pansy's book, she took that saying quite literally.

"Break fast is ready. Please come down and we will discuss the plan over it."

Draco bolted downstairs so fast, that he was still pulling his shirt over his head when he reached the kitchen. His father had been planning something for the past year. Ever since Draco left school, anyways.

"Now Draco. You do understand that there is a dark ritual called the Eliteam Arcuramente Ritual?" Asked luscious, folding his hands on the table as Draco sat down across from him.

"Yes."

"And you know what it is for?"

"Yeauhhh…no," Draco replied. Lucious chuckled.

"It is a ritual used to awaken a spirit. This spirit is older than time itself. It was called Mischanaka, meaning Earth Monster.(A/N: I'm not sure if that's really what it is. I just made something up.) The spirit, once awakened must obey the one who awakened it, according to the legend. Therefore, if I awaken it, I will have complete control over everything on the Earth. Even the people," he explained.

"Really?" Draco asked, amazed.

"Yes. However," Lucious continued, now standing up and walking along the table before continuing,

"there was one small detail I did not know about until very recently. That there would be a 'crossing of the bloodlines', one might say, between friends of the Chosen One, and a child would be born. This child would be the sacrifice to the spirit. Its life would be taken by the spirit shortly after awakening, in order to keep its corporeal form. I have finally figured out that the child has now been born," the look in Lucious's eyes grew more malicious, as he said,

"to Ron and Hermione _Weasley_."

Draco sat, looking shocked. And then he looked at his father and said,

"What would you like me to do, Father?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Hermione went about her business in the kitchen, she had no idea that, eleven years later, her daughter's life would be in grave peril.

**Sooo…how is it? I'd really like to hear from all of you guys who haven't reviewed Light in a Dark World for about a million, zillion years. Well anyways… the next chapter will be up soon. I'm hoping I can get this up tonight. There will be more delay in chapter posting then in the last one, because Light in a Dark World, I had already written on paper and completed. This story I'm still working on Chapter 2, soo, ya might have to wait awhil. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Letters.**

**Eleven year old Melanie Weasley goes off to Hogwarts for the first time!**

**Stay Tuned…**


	2. The Letters

Hi!...again… ummm… this is chapter one I guess…

Sooo…

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**The letters**

_**11 years later…(A/N:after the prologue takes place…)**_

"Mom?" called eleven year old Melanie Weasley, walking through the halls of her house. She was looking for her "Limited Edition: The Weird Sisters" album. Melanie loved "The Weird Sisters", even though they were a retro band.

"When she got downstairs, she saw, sitting in her kitchen, five other people with the same red hair as her and one with jet black hair.

"Uncle Fred! Uncle George! Uncle Harry! Uncle Bill! Uncle Charlie! Aunt Ginny!" Melanie squealed delightfully, hugging each of her relatives in turn. Then, her three most favorite people in the world crossed her line of vision.

"Amanda! Derek! Laila!"

"Cousin Melanie!"

They hugged.

Her cousin's were all older than her, except for Laila. Amanda and Derek were Harry and Ginny's kids, and they were twins. They were both thirteen. Derek had Ginny's red hair and had Harry's bright green eyes. Amanda was a very pretty girl. She had both Harry's black hair and Green eyes.

Laila was Melanie's own age. She was Bill and Fleur's daughter. She had inherited her mother's sheet of silvery-blonde hair and graceful nature, but she had her father's deep brown, knowing eyes.

"Where's Aunt Fleur?" Melanie asked the room at large.

"Unfortunatley, she caught the flu and couldn't come today," Bill said.

"Just then, four owls flew in through the open window. One landed in front of each of the four children. Amanda and Derek took the letters off of the owl's legs immediately, and they flew back out the window.

"They're our book lists. And those are most likely your first year school letters," Amanda said absently.

Laila and Melanie took their letters feverishly.

_**Dear Miss Weasley,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!**_

"Well, we'll have to go and get your supplies then, now that you've gotten those," Harry said, gesturing at the letters.

"Come on, we'll go by floo powder." He walked over to the fireplace and threw a pinch of powder into the grate. Emerald green flames roared inside of the grate. Her relatives went first. Then, Melanie stepped in and shouted,

"Diagon Alley1"

The world started to spin very fast. Melanie, having traveled by floo powder many times before, tucked in her elbows and shut her eyes very tightly. She was used to traveling this way, but she still didn't like it very much.

Soon, she came spinning out of the grate of the Leaky Cauldron. She brushed soot and ash off of herself and followed her family to the brick wall behind the building. Having never been to Diagon alley, Melanie was very excited.

Harry drew his wand and tapped some of the bricks on the wall in front of them. The wall started to open. Soon, there was a gap big enough for people to walked through. Melanie and Laila gasped with delight. The streets and the stores were packed with chattering customers.

"Oh my god, where can we go first?" Laila asked excitedly, eying the shop called Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions, which had a display of very nice dress robes of pale blue in the window.

"First we have to go to the bank," Harry said.

After they had all gotten their gold, the students looked at their school lists and then separated.

Derek and Amanda went of with Fred and George to Flourish and Blotts for books, Harry, Bill, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went with Laila and Melanie to get wands.

The shop was very old, and very silent. Suddenly, an extremely old man stepped out from behind the shelves and said in a wheezy voice,

"How may I help you?"

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander," Ginny said cheerfully.

"Why, Mrs. Potter, how lovely to be seeing you again. And who are these fine young ladies?" Ollivander stood there, beaming at them all.

"My nieces, Laila and Melanie," Ginny replied, pointing to each girl in turn.

"Now, which of you wants to go first?"

Laila did. After it seemed like they had goone through half the shop, Laila ended up with a wand made of holly, measured eight and three-quarter inches, and had a Unicorn Hair core.

Then it was Melanie's turn. Again, after what felt like half the shop, Melanie wound up with a wand made of Mahogany, measured eight inches and had a phoenix feather core.

After wands, they headed for other stores. The adults let the girls run wild in Madame Malkin's and finally caved in and let the girls buy something dressy as well as their school robes.

Amanda got a dark purple dress, where the fabric set off her hair beautifully.

Laila got the pale blue dress robes that she had been eyeing earlier.

Melanie got a stunning dress. It was(A/N: Get ready for some deja-vu here, people.) pink, white, and blue silk, strapless, and the fabric trailed three inches on the floor behind her. Madame Malkin remembered selling the exact same kind of dress to Hermione when she was still at school.

After the robes were bought, they went off to look at brooms, since first years were allowed to play on their house teams now.

"OOH! Lookit! The new Firebolt 360!" moaned Melanie, who had inherited her father's love of Qudditch.

"And it's on sale, too! Oh, mum! Can I?" she looked at her mother with an intense pleading look in her eyes.

"Fine! As a Hogwarts acceptance gift!"

Melanie was surprised that her mother had given in so easily. So, it appeared, was everyone else. They were all gaping at Hermione.

"You feeling well, Hermione?" Harry asked in a falsely anxious voice.

"Yeah, you haven't got, you know, Suddenlyspoilingourdaughteritis or something like that?" Ron asked seriously, feeling, Hermione's forehead.

"Oh, shut up, you two," Hermione said, but she was grinning.

After the broom had been purchased and they had dragged Amanda and Derek away from the entrance of Nockturn Alley, they flooed back to the house, where it was decided that Amanda, Derek, and Laila would all spend the night at Melanie's and then everyone would meet at Kings Cross Station the next day. So the kids took their bags and went upstairs to pack.

"I'm soooo excited about going to Hogwarts! Aren't you? It's going to be sooooooooo cool! I wonder how we're sorted," Melanie said as she put her wand into her new trunk, along with her dress robes.

"So, your mum and dad haven't told you, either?" Laila asked.

"No, but dad says to tell him about the song, and Uncle Fred says that there is a troll involved." Melanie stood, lost in puzzlement. Whatever anyone said to the contrary, in Melanies mind, trolls and songs did not go hand in hand. Her cousin's ethearial voice snapped her back to reality.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor, don't you?"

"What? Oh, yeah…" Melanie's voice trailed away as she heard a crash and a yelp from dowstairs.

Laila and her both sprinted down the stairs.

"Mum? Dad? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, dear. Your father snuck up behind me and poked my sides, I only dropped a pan," Hermione replied from the sink.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Is everyone ready?" Hermione called from dowstairs, the following morning.

"We're coming, Mom!" Melanie shouted back.

"Well, hurry up! It's almost nine-thirty!"

Melanie and Laila hurriedly threw random objects into thir trunks, not really caring if it was theirs or not. They could sort it all out when they got to school.

On the way to Kings Cross Station, Amanda and Derek got into a squabble about whether or not Madame Pince and Argus Filch were secretly in love. Harry and Hermione just grinned at each other, remembering that they had once had this very same discussion back in their sixth year.

At the station, they met up with Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Between platforms nine and ten, they all stopped. Amanda and Derek went first, to demonstrate how it was done. Before they went through, Derek whispered to Laila and Melanie,

"Be careful not to hit the vicious dragons on your way through." Melanie snorted, while Laila's face paled.

On platform nine-and-three-quarters, Melanie, Laila, Amanda, and Derek all boarded the train, and, after finding an empty compartment, hung out of the windows to wave good bye. As the train picked up speed, Melanie watched her family shrinking into the distance. Then, they went around a corner and they were all lost to view. They all pulled their heads back in through the window.

The train was rolling smoothly down the tracks when, quite suddenly, the compartment door slid open, revealing a teary eyed, skinny girl with dirty blonde hair and what looked like a pair of Specter-specs hanging out of the pocket of her jeans. She looked around Laila and Melanie's age.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" the girl wailed.

"Uhhm, no. I don't think so," Melanie replied. Just then, a toad hopped in the compartment door.

"Ooh, hey! Toad!" Laila exclaimed, retrieving said toad from underneath her seat and handing it to the girl.

"Thank God! I haven't been that scared since my mummy and daddy and I found a Crumple Horned Snorkack last winter," The girl cried.

The term stirred something in Melanie's memory. Her mother used to talk about a girl that she went to school with who kept going on and on about the Crumple Horned Snorkack.

"You aren't, by any chance, related to Luna Lovegood, are you?"

"She's my mummy!" the girl replied.

"My mum knew your mum," Melanie said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They went to school together. Her name is-was- Hermione Granger."

"Oh, yeah! Mum talks about her. She says it was Hermione's idea to start the secret Defense group where she met my dad," the girl smiled.

"Who's your-"

"Neville Longbottom," The girl answered Laila's question before she finished it.

"you can sit with us if you like," Laila invited warmly.

The girl nodded and walked in and plopped down into the seat next to Derek.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Rose. Rose Longbottom."

The other four introduced themselves, too.

As the hours on the train passed, they all collected and swqpped chocolate frog cards, played wizards chess(Melanie won every game.), and played exploding snap.

When they were nearing Hogwarts, they all changed into their school robes, and put everything back into their trunks.

When the train stopped in Hogsmeade Station, they slid the compartment door open and Melanie was nearly run over by a girl with long sleek blonde hair and blue eyes, who was surrounded by a gaggle of giggling girlfriends.

"Watch where you're going, girl!" she shouted, giving Melanie a look that displayed deepest loathing. Melanie returned the look and stepped off the train.

"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS, OVER 'ERE!" Melanie looked over and saw the tallest, and widest, man she'd ever seen.

"You must be Hagrid. My parents told me about you. Ron and Hermione Weasley."

"You're Ron and Hermione's little girl? Blimey, I've heard a lot about you from those two over 'ere!" he pointed out Amanda and Derek in the sea of students. Hagrid then looked at Laila.

"And you must be Bill and Fluer's girl," He said.

"LET'S GO! FIRST YEARS!"

Finally, they set off. When they reached a very large, very black lake, they could see the outline of Hogwarts Castle set against the starry night sky. There were boats in the water.

"Alright, everyone get in a boat!" Hagrid called, as he himself got into what looked like the biggest and sturdiest of the boats. Rose, Melanie, and Laila all got into a boat together.

"Everybody in? Okay, FORWARD!"

And they started across to Hogwarts.

**Wow… that took a really long time to type. This chapter is like 17 pages front and pack in my note book. Wellll…………. **

**Please please please please PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Friends and Foes.**

**Melanie meets a hottie and makes an enemy in the same classtime…..**

**Stay Tuned!**


	3. Friends and Foes

**Hey People…again…**

**I just thought that, since I have a snow day today, I would post this chapter! So here it is! And yes, I did write the Sorting Hat's song.**

**Enjoy…**

**Chapter 2 **

**Friends and Foes**

Once they reached the castle, the first year's were led into a small room, where, through the closed door, laughing and chattering voices could be heard. The strict looking woman who had led them here, whose name was Professor McGonagall, explained to them that there were four Hogwarts Houses, and how they were like your family while you were at school. She then explained that you would gain points for your house by doing good things, and how any misbehavior would make your house lose points. Then, she told them all to follow her into the Great Hall.

They walked silently toward the front of the hall. When Laila and Melanie passed Amanda and Derek at the Gryffindor table, the twins saluted with solemn looks on their faces. Melanie started looking around, but she couldn't see a troll anywhere. In front of a long table where, Melanie supposed, was where all of the teachers sat, was a stool. On this stool stood an extremely old and patched hat.

Just when Melanie began to wonder why everybody else in the hall was staring unblinkingly at this hat, a rip opened up at the brim, and the hat began to sing;

"_**Many, many years ago, when I was young and new, the founders of this wondrous school, and some students, too; said I should sort the new first years, but I must know how to choose;**_

_**The ones who are courageous are to go to Gryffindor. Also there will be the ones, who are clever, quick, and loyal.**_

_**The just and fair and gracious ones should go to Hufflepuff. These students shall always persevere through problems that are tough.**_

_**The willing and the learning ones will go to Ravenclaw. These intelligent individual's minds are as sharp as their eagle's claw.**_

_**And;**_

_**To Slytherin belong those who are secretive and cunning, when dangers arise, this group will never be the one's who are running.**_

_**So now that we all know the tale of how I came to sort; just slip me on and become a part of this great school called Hogwarts!"**_

The hat finished its song to tumultuous applause and cheering. It bowed to all four house tables, then became very still once more. As the noise level lessened some, Professor McGonagall came into view again, holding a rather long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool. You will then be sorted," She explained.

"Adams, Sarah!" a round-faced brunette stepped out of line, put the hat on, and sat on the stool. The hall was quiet for a few moments, then,

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left burst into cheers. This went on and on. On

"Greenborough, Mark!" a dark haired, dark eyed, very good looking boy stepped out of line and hesitantly put on the hat. A few seconds of silence, and then,

"GRYFFINDOR!" the table on the far left exploded with cheer and applause. On his way over there, Mark looked at Melanie and gave her a small smile. Melanie felt her face grow hot as she blushed furiously.

When they came to

"Longbottom, Rose!" Rose swept gracefully up to the seat and put on the hat in a bored sort of way, as though she did this everyday. After about a minute, the hat declared Rose another Gryffindor. Then came

"Malfoy, Jazzmine!" the girl that had gave Melanie a look of disgust on the train stepped nervously out of line and walked up to the stool and put on the hat. She didn't have to wait very long. She was there on the stool for about ten seconds before the hat declared,

"SLYTHERIN!"

More and more people were sorted. Finally, they came to

"Weasley, Laila!" Laila stumbled up to the stool. She waited only a few seconds with the hat over her eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Melanie!" Melanie walked shakily up to the stool and, before the hat dropped over her eyes, saw Mark staring at her from the Gryffindor table.

"_Ah, ha", _said a small voice in Melanie's ear, as she sat there on the stool.

"_Another Weasley, I see. Where shall I put you? Oh my courage is great but also brains… GRYFFINDOR!" _

Melanie dashed across the hall to where Laila, Amanda, Derek, and Rose were sitting, all grinning broadly.

"Hi," said a soft voice behind her as she sat down. Melanie turned and saw Mark, who had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hi," Melanie said, smiling awkwardly.

"I'm Mark. Mark Greenborough."

"My name's Melanie Weasley."

"Uhhhmmmm… I kind of heard on the train that you are a really good chess player, and I'm pretty good, too. So would you like to play chess with me sometime in the Common room?" he said all of this very quickly.

"Um, okay," Melanie said very quietly. Mark smiled again and walked away.

"My God, that boy is HOT!" Melanie exclaimed, as soon as Mark was out of earshot.

"Since when did you acquire hormones?" Amanda asked incredulously.

"Oh, Amanda, we'll just have to face the facts. Our iddle-widdle baby cousins aren't, well….iddle-widdle babies anymore," Derek sniffed, wiping an invisible tear from the corner of his eye with his finger.

Laila snorted into her pumpkin juice, but Melanie blushed deeply and didn't say anything.

After the feast, the prefects of Gryffindor house, who were a tall girl named Annie, and a very tall boy named Cole. The walked up so many staircases before they reached their destination, it made Melanie wonder how big this place actually was.

Finally, they stopped in front of a portrait of a woman dressed in an elaborate pink silk dress.

"Password?" She called at the approaching group.

"Mandrake root!" Annie replied. The woman in the portrait nodded, gave them all a little smile, and sung forward. When she did so, a small hole was revealed behind her. This led into the Gryffindor Common Room. Once inside, Anna directed the girls to their dormitory, while Cole took the boys to theirs.

When the door was opened to the girls dormitory, Melanie gasped. There were five elegant four-poster beds, each with a princess-like canopy and deep purple hangings. There were their trunks, lying by their beds. There was also a roaring fire in a magnificent stone fireplace. As each girl walked to her bed, they all began introducing them selves.

There was a girl with long, wavy brown hair and glasses named Tara Clemmons. Tara had an hourglass shaped body and bright blue eyes that seemed to crackle with electricity.

There was another girl with short blond hair and double-pierced ears name Nadia Williams. Nadia was petite, and shortly after she reached her bed, pulled a Weird Sisters poster out of her trunk and began hanging it up.

They all greeted each other warmly, and then chatted about their families as they put up pictures and posters beside their beds.

Tara was from a Muggle family, and admitted to thinking it was just a weird dream when she received her school letter.

Nadia had come from a family where her mother was a muggle and her fater was a wizard, she had grown up knowing about Hogwarts, and absolutely loved the Weird Sisters.

After all of the posters had been put up, and all of their books were ready in their bags for the next day, they all pulled on pajama's and got into bed, Melanie fell asleep almost at once and dreamed that the Weird Sister's guitars were enchanted, and were chasing her around, whacking her on the head, and playing tunelessly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Laila, Rose, and Melanie, put on their school robes and Walked down to the Common Room, where they found Amanda and Derek waiting for them. They started off down to the Great Hall. They were a floor above it when they met Peeves the poltergeist, who was sitting idly on top of a chandelier, lazily throwing bits of chalk at people passing underneath.

"Hello, Peeves! Nice job with that chalk!" Amanda grinned up at the little man on the ceiling as they passed underneath him.

When they reached the Great Hall, the mail was already arriving. Almost as soon as she walked in the door, Melanie had to duck to avoid a collision with an owl that had almost flew right into her face. When she next looked at the owl, she saw that it was a huge eagle owl. It had a tightly furled scroll clamped in its beak. When Melanie took the note, the owl left, just as suddenly as it had come.

When she looked down at the scroll clutched in her hand, Melanie saw that it had a wax seal on it that she did not recognize. It had a large capital 'M' in the middle, behind which were a wand and a snake crossed.

"Well, open it!" Laila exclaimed.

"I will later. I'm starving right now!" Melanie replied. She wasn't really, it was just an excuse not to open this letter from an unknown sender at the moment. She slipped the scroll into the pocket of her robes and headed towards the Gryffindor table.

While they ate, Professor McGonagall came around, handing out schedules. When she tapped one with her wand and gave it to Melanie, she saw that she had Charms for her first class, which was right after breakfast.

At first, when she walked in, Melanie thought that the Charms classroom was empty. Suddenly, a voice behind her said,

"Welcome!" Melanie turned around, but didn't see anyone. Then, she felt someone tugging on the hem of her sleeve. She looked down and saw a tiny little man with white hair, and a white beard. He was grinning up at her.

"Hello! My name is Professor Flitwick!" He exclaimed happily. He had a squeaky little voice that sounded like he had swallowed a whole lot of helium air not too long ago.

"I'm Melanie Weasley," Melanie replied uncertainly. The classroom began to fill rapidly with other first- year students.

During the lesson, they began to learn how to move their wands the right way when doing charm work.

The rest of the day's lessons were very interesting as well. In transfiguration, they began turning matches into needles.

That night in the dormitory, Melanie began to empty her pockets before bed. She found the scroll from that morning. She decided it was now safe enough to read it. She climbed onto her bed and closed the hangings. Being careful to keep the wax seal in one piece, Melanie opened the letter and read;

The time is coming.

The end is near, and the world

Will shatter like a fallen mirror.

On the dawn of that day, we will hear the

Beast's cry. And my dear, that

Will also the

Day that you die.

**Sooooo……..whaddya think? Good or complete rubbish? Please tell me when you review. Which you better or this story is OVER PAL! Lol. Just kidding…or am i?...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Threats and Bets**

**Melanie takes a bet that she may regret…**

**Stay Tuned!**


	4. Nightmare

**Okay, people…I'm back… I hope yall arent too mad at me for not updating for so long…..i had the biggest case of writers block, you would not even believe it! Last night I had a brain wave so..yeah… well anyways, im gonna try to make this up on the fly, just cause I can…**

**Here's Chapter 3….. Oh and also, the "sleeper" line is not mine, it's from buffy the vampire slayer season one.**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 3

Melanie stared at the note clutched in her hands. She read it again and again. What did this mean? Surely this was a joke of some kind, Melanie thought to herself, but still, that didn't mean it didn't make her uncomfortable. She decided to send a letter to her parents about it to see what they had to say on the matter. Once she finished writing the letter, which asked her parents to send information on the unknown seal as soon as possible back to her, she put the note she had just received, along with the wax seal, into an envelope and sent it off with a borrowed owl from her roommate Tara.

After this, Melanie climbed into bed, and tried to fall asleep. This was a hard task, because thoughts of what that note had said kept invading Melanie's brain right when it was about to sleep, and this would bring up questions that she would lie awake trying to answer. When she finally did fall asleep, though, the dream that she had only terrified her further…

**_A group of men were standing in a ring in a dark underground chamber. The chamber was old, Melanie could practically smell the ancientness in the air from her position on the hard, wooden table she was lying on. Wait, how did she get on a table in the first place? _**

**_Then a man walked in, a man whose face was hidden by shadow at the moment. All Melanie could make of his appearance was that he was very thin and very tall. She caught a glimpse of something metal out of the corner of her eye. After she looked closer at it, she realized that it was a knife. What in Merlin's name would he need a knife for?_**

**_Then, the man stepped out of the shadow and Melanie saw his face. It was pale and pointed. The man had steel grey eyes that had almost a metallic look to them. Platinum blonde hair lay smoothly on top of his head. As Melanie looked at this man for the first time, a powerful, inexplicable wash of hate rushed through her body. The man raised his hand, and silence fell at once._**

"**_Let the ritual begin." He said._**

_**Immediately, all of the men began chanting quietly,**_

"_**Eliteam Arcuramente, eliteam arcuramente…"**_

**_The man raised the knife as a rumbling noise filled the air. Another man walked out of the shadows, holding an ancient box. Melanie was now terrified out of her mind. She struggled against her bindings, but the ropes holding her down were too tight. The second man set the box down at Melanie's feet. The men around them continued to chant. _**

"_**The sleeper will wake," said the man holding the knife.**_

"_**The sleeper will wake," he repeated, now holding his own arm over the box's lid. He stretched out the knife,**_

"**_The sleeper will wake, and the world will bleed." At this, he slashed the knife across his own arm. A splatter of blood hit both Melanie and the top of the box. Melanie was suddenly wrenched upward as one of her arms broke free of its binding._**

"**_And when the world bleeds, then hell itself will come to town," said the man into Melanie's ear. Suddenly there was a flash of metal, a sharp pain in Melanie's arm. Her own blood now spattered across the box lid. _**

_**There were terrible screeching sounds coming from the box. Suddenly the lid flew off! A howl of wind! A dark shadow…**_

And Melanie awoke in her bed, screaming in terror. She was covered in freezing cold sweat. Suddenly, Laila was at her side.

"Melanie! Melanie! What is the matter?" Laila panickingly cried. Melanie began to shake violently. Suddenly, her face went as white as a ghost when the wind began to howl outside of the window.

"Melanie!" cried Laila again. Melanie collapsed onto the bed, awake, but unmoving. As Laila moved towards her cousin, she was suddenly out of control of he own limbs. Her hands flew to Melanie's throat. After that, she was completely overcome by the evil that Laila knew no more.

Melanie, however, was awake and completely aware of her surroundings. Melanie felt too weak to fight back against her cousin's strong grip on her throat, even though every part of her body was screaming for oxygen.

"Did you think I wouldn't find you, girl?" said Laila, but it wasn't Laila's voice. It was a voice that was high and low at the same time (A/N: ya know, like in the exorcism of Emily rose…freaky…).

"I searched for eleven years, but I finally found you," the thing controlling Laila continued, still holding a surprisingly firm grip on Melanie's neck.

"and if you think for one second that you can stop me, you've got another thing coming." The thing released its hold on Laila, and she crashed to the floor, unconscious.

Melanie's whole body felt relieved to have oxygen back in its system. Someone in the room shouted,

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Melanie looked over to see Tara staring at the two other girls, bewildered.

"Nothing's wrong, Tara. I just had a bad dream, and Laila thought that she'd be smart with me and try to make it worse by pretending to strangle me, so I hit her. I guess I don't know my own strength. Here, help me get Laila back to her bed."

The next morning, Laila woke up and Melanie told her everything about her dream and about what had happened to Laila afterwards.

"So, you're saying that you think that there's something out there that wants to kill you?" Laila asked.

"Well, if you want to make a long story short, then yeah, pretty much," replied Laila.

"Wow."

"Hi, Melanie," said Mark, as he passed them on the marble staircase down to breakfast.

"Hey, Mark," began Melanie, remembering the boys request to play chess with her, "would you like to play chess with me tonight after classes?"

Mark looked rater surprised at first. He stopped dead in his tracks. Unfortunately, he was then ran over by a seventh year boy, who had come blasting down the stairs from nowhere. Once Mark had gotten a hold of himself, he looked Melanie straight in the eye and said, while blushing rather a lot,

"Well, alright then."

"Good."

And Melanie and Laila continued on down to breakfast.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione stood in her kitchen with Ron. As they did the dishes from breakfast, an owl came flying in through the open window.

"It's from Melanie," said Hermione, who recognized her daughter's handwriting at once. Ron shook open the letter, and out fell the wax seal and the ominous note that Melanie had received. Upon seeing the handwriting on the note, Hermione practically shook with rage.

"Mione? What's the matter?" asked Ron. Hermione threw the dishtowel onto the floor and cried,

"Oh, my god! I can't believe this! Ron, do you recognize that seal?"

"No."

"Well, I do! It's the Malfoy seal, Ron! And that handwriting is Draco's!"

Ron swore loudly. Then, to his surprise, so did Hermione.

"That bastard! What the hell does he think he is doing? He came after me all seventh year, and now he's coming after my daughter? No! I'm going over there and giving him a piece of my mind!"

And with that, Hermione grabbed her jacket, and headed for the door.

**Well, I hopes ya like it because ya might not be getting some more for a while because I have writer's block again. Wellllll………let's think of a chapter name for next time! If you guys could give me some ideas of your own in your reviews, it would be much appreciated and would speed up the story. I can't think of a name for the next chapter either, so if you could help me with that too that would be great! And, there will not be a bet in any of these chapters, I don't even remember why I wrote that!**

**Thanx a bunch,**

**-Allie-**


	5. Keep me safe from myself

**Well…I'm back…**

**Here's chapter four… or five, I'm not quite sure…**

**Note: PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS ARE THE ONLY THING KEEPING THIS STORY FROM BEING DELETED!**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 4

Keep me safe from myself

_Last time…_

"_Oh my God! I can't believe this! Ron, do you recognize this seal?"_

"_No."_

"_Well, I do! It's the Malfoy seal, Ron! And that handwriting is Draco's!"_

_Ron swore loudly. Then, to his surprise, so did Hermione._

"_That bastard! What the hell does he think he is doing? He came after me all seventh year and now he's coming after my daughter?No! I'm going over there to give him a piece of my mind!" _

_And with that, Hermione grabbed her jacket and headed for the door._

_Now…_

"Melanie? Hello?" Laila was trying to get her cousins attention, but to no avail. Melanie was too busy staring at Mark, who had agreed to play chess with her that night in the Common Room. Laila finally just gave up and sat, rather disgruntled, in her seat.

Melanie was spaced out all day long. In charms, instead of making a feather float, she set fire to the feather. When she tried to correct her mistake, she made it explode, showering the whole class with little, itty bitty feathers. She paid no attention to what Professor McGonagall told them to do, they were still turning matches into needles, and ended up performing a levitating charm, except that the needle went zooming at professor McGonagall, and poked her in the back.

At dinner, Melanie wolfed down a tiny bit of food, then raced up to Gryffindor Tower to put her bags away. Then she sat in the common room, waiting for Mark to show up. He came up a half an hour later, and crossed the room and dumped his things in front of the fire. Then, we turned to her, with a grin on his face and said,

"So, are you ready to get beat?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Meanwhile…_

Hermione burst out of the front of her house in a rage.

_How dare he! Why is he still interfering with my life when I haven't seen him in two years? Oh when I get my hands on him, he'll wish he'd never been born!_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ron grabbed her shoulder.

"Ron, Let me go!" Hermione shouted at him.

"No! You can't go! Hermione!" Ron replied in raised tones, as Hermione continued to struggle against him.

"Hermione! What if you apperate to Malfoy's house, and he grabs you? This could be a trap, a way of him trying to get you to love him. Don't you see? You can't go!"

"Ron! He is attacking our daughter! There is no way on this earth that I am going to allow that to happen! Not after what he did to me!" Hermione yelled. There were tears in her eyes.

"No! I can't let you! I almost lost you when we were seventeen! I won't run the risk of having that happen again!" Ron retaliated, his own eyes filling with tears now.

"You don't understand! You don't know-AHHH!" Hermione clutched her head in pain, as she fell onto the ground, twitching and writhing like a serpent. Ron fell down next to her and held her.

_Melanie, crouched in a corner of an old cavern with her face in her hands. A man enters, and Hermione immediately knows who it is. Draco Malfoy walks over to Melanie and grabs her roughly by the arm. He pulls her sharply over to a table, where he ties her up. When she is so tightly bound, that she cannot move, he leans over her and whispers_

"_Now that you have served your purpose, and have had almost all of the life sucked from you, I will cause your mother the kind of grief that she caused me when we were seventeen. Goodbye, Melanie." Draco raised his right hand. In it, he clutched a silver dagger. Melanie's brown eyes widened with fear, and Draco brought the dagger down. Melanie's eyes widened more in shock and pain, then the bright light that usually danced within them slowly died. Her chest stopped going up and down with one final sigh…_

"NOOOOOO!" Hermione cried as the vision and the pain slowly faded away. She was in Ron's arms and was crying onto his shoulder.

Just at that moment, in a dorm room at Hogwarts, Melanie Weasley awoke with a small scream.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was either very late at night or very early in the morning. But, either way, it was long after the chess tournament had ended.

They had decided to do a best-out-of-three tournament. In the first game, Melanie had made a sudden attack on Mark's pieces, giving her the win. The second game, Mark won, with a very sneaky attack. In the third game, Melanie won by a mile. They had stayed up later talking about teachers and whatnot. They had finally realized that it must be past midnight, so they had said goodnight and Melanie had headed off to bed in much better spirits then she had awakened in.

Now, Melanie had been awaked by a noise in the common room. She opened the dormitory door and walked down the staircase to the room below. There by the fire was Mark. He was hunched over, as though in pain.

"Mark?" she asked hesitantly. He looked up at her. His eyes were misted over, and there was a truly evil smile on his face. The thing that scared Melanie out of her mind was his wrists. She glanced down at them and then did a double take. In his right hand, there was a knife, which had droplets of Mark's own blood dripping off of the end of it. On his left wrist was a cut. Not a shallow one either. It was long and deep, and bleeding everywhere.

"Oh, my god! What did you do, Mark?" Melanie cried horrorstruck.

"You know, Melanie," Mark said in a soft voice that Melanie recognized. It was the same voice that Laila had spoken in when she had tried to strangle Melanie.

"I really like you," Mark continued, advancing on her. Suddenly, he lunged, grabbing Melanie's arm as he did so. Melanie struggled, but Mark held fast.

"And so will Mischanaka!" Then, then the old Mark was back. He fell to the floor, and began to cut his arm some more. Melanie snatched the knife out of his hands and threw it across to common room.

"No, Mark!"

"Melanie, I need you to save me!" Mark cried weakly, tears streaming down his face.

"Save you? From what?" Melanie replied absently, now trying to bandage Marks wounds with cloth from her pajama pants.

"From myself." Abruptly, Mark's body went limp, and he collapsed onto Melanie.

She went and hammered on the fifth-year dormitory doors, until a bleary eyed girl, who Melanie recognized as being the prefect named Annie, finally opened the door. Melanie led her down to the Common Room. Upon seeing the condition Mark was in, She told Melanie to go up to the fifth-year boys dormitory, and get Cole down to the Common Room. Melanie did so, and then watched as Annie made the unconscious Mark float about 4 feet off the floor; and as Cole conjured up a stretcher underneath him. The two prefects then wheeled Mark out of the portrait hole.

Melanie, who was very shaken by the ordeal, went upstairs to her room and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**So, what do you think? I'll try to update more frequently from now on. This chapter was revised, because I got a review some time ago, that made a very good point: If Mark was bleeding really badly, why the heck did he get sent back to his dormitory? **

**I hadn't really thought about it…**

**watch out for the next chapter! Still need some ideas though…please review and give me some inspiration! Bye**


	6. Befriended

**Hey everyone! i was going to update sooner, but then I forgot my notebook at my house! But anyways, here's chapter five! You guys need to review! It's the only thing that is keeping this story from being deleted. If I don't get any reviews for the next two chapters, I'm not going to bother to write it anymore…**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

**Befriended **

_Last time…_

"_Mark?" Melanie asked hesitantly. He looked up at her. His eyes were misted over, and there was a truly evil smile on his face. The thing that scared Melanie out of her mind was his wrists. She glanced down at them and then did a double take. In his right hand, there was a knife, which had droplets of Mark's own blood dripping off of the end of it. On his left wrist was a cut. Not a shallow one either. It was long and deep, and bleeding everywhere._

"_I really like you Melanie." Mark said._

"_and so will Mischanaka!"_

"_Melanie, I need you to save me!" Mark cried._

"_Save you, from what?"_

"_From myself."_

_Now…_

The days following the incident in the common room between Mark and Melanie were full of tension. Mark was avoiding Melanie and Melanie was trying to help him. Also, the teachers were giving them much more homework than usual.

As they slipped into October, the staff began decorating the castle for Halloween. Floating jack-o-lanterns were put up in the Great Hall, and Peeves took up floating down the corridors and throwing pumpkin guts at passing people.

On her way to the Great Hall one morning, Melanie felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and came face to face with…Jazzmine Malfoy.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Melanie asked coldly.

"This is probably going to sound pretty awkward," Jazzmine began, looking at the floor, "but we kind of got off on the wrong foot on the train. Do you think that we could call a truce and maybe be friends?" Melanie's jaw dropped. Make friends with a Slytherin? She could just as easily detach her legs. She heard herself say in an oddly mechanical way,

"Okay."

Jazzmine looked up and smile, showing off those brilliantly white teeth.

"So what do you think about our transfiguration work?" she said as they began walking again.

"I don't think that changing matches into needles will be useful to us in the real world. Unless you're stuck someplace really cold and you need a match to start a fire and all you have is a needle…" she trailed off with an oddly confused look on her face. Melanie laughed in spite of herself. This only made Jazzmine look even more confused, which, in turn, mad Melanie laugh harder.

They reached the great hall and went their separate ways to their tables, Melanie still chuckling slightly.

"What're you laughing about?" Laila asked as Melanie sat down.

"Jazzmine Malfoy and I just became friends," Melanie replied casually, grabbing a piece of toast.

"WHAT?"

"I know! It's really weird. But she's pretty nice, actually." Laila just stared at her.

Just then, Melanie spotted Mark about six seats down from Laila. He looked miserable. She got up, said,

"Be right back, okay?" to Laila, and walked down the table to Mark.

"Hey Mark," she said hesitantly. Mark jumped.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me for the last couple of days."

Mark sat, not looking at her. Instead, he studied his fork.

"Well?" Melanie said expectantly.

"I'm not sure." Was finally the reply.

"Well you better get sure and tell me why I caught you cutting yourself!" Mark suddenly stood up. He looked angry.

"**_YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME!"_** he yelled.

"**_WELL, MAYBE I WOULD IF YOU WOULD JUST TALK TO ME!"_** Melanie shouted back, just as angrily. People were starting to stare, but the feuding pair could care less.

"**_WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO YOURSELF?" _**She continued, growing red in the face.

"**_BECAUSE THE TRUTH WOULD ONLY HURT YOU!" _**Mark retorted.

"**_I DON'T CARE!" _**Melanie screamed. Mark looked shocked for a moment, but quickly regained his composure.

"**_WELL, YOU SHOULD!"_**

"**_WHY? IF YOU KEEP THIS TO YOURSELF, IT'LL HURT YOU MORE THAN IT WILL HURT ME! WHY SHOULD I CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME?"_**

"**_BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU TOO MUCH!"_** Mark yelled, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"**_BECAUSE IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU AND IT WAS MY FAULT, I DON'T THINK I'D BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF!"_**

"**_IF YOU CARE ABOUT ME, YOU BETTER START SHOWING IT, MARK!" _**Melanie then stormed out of the Great Hall in a rage.

Meanwhile…

Hermione sat at the kitchen table with a cup of very strong tea sitting in her. She was still getting over the vision that she had had. She hadn't had one since Voldemort's had been defeated, and the shock of what it had contained was still setting in.

"You okay?" Ron asked her gently, sitting across the table from her. She nodded her head, but regretted it as her head began to throb.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No. I'll make you something if you want-"

"That's all right. I'm fine. You just looked a little pale. I think that you should at least have some soup or something-" Ron was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Ron walked to the door and opened it. His mouth fell open.

"Bloody hell…"

Back at Hogwarts…

In the Common Room that night, Melanie and Mark avoided each other as much as possible. Eventually, the common room was empty apart from them selves. Melanie got up and made towards the dormitory staircase door. Before going up the stairs, she looked at Mark, who had his back to her, and said,

"Goodnight, Mark."

As she went up the stairs, Mark turned, his eyes were misted over with white, and he had an insanely evil grin on his face. He said in that horrible strange voice,

"See ya later." Then , he raised a knife, and plunged it into his right shoulder. His blood started spilling onto the floor.

**Sooo… how was it? Tell me in your reviews! Please? There's a cookie in it for you if you do. Next chapter should be up soon! Keep reading!**


	7. i don't know what to name it

**Hello, everybody! Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while... I was kind of busy with a lot of stuff. That, and I had a big case of writer's block! I still kind of do, so this may suck! But I will try anyways! So here is chapter 6. **

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 6**

**_Last time..._**

"_**You okay?" Ron asked Hermione gently, sitting across the table from her.**_

"_**Do you want something to eat?"**_

"_**No. I'll make you something if you want-"**_

"_**That's alright. I'm fine. You just look a little pale. I think that you should at least have some soup or something-" Ron was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Ron walked to the door and opened it. His mouth fell open.**_

"_**Bloody hell..."**_

**Now...**

**When Melanie woke up the next morning, she could immediately tell that something was wrong. She could hear people in the common room whispering in frightened tones. Not chatting animatedly to one another as usual. Melanie dressed and went downstairs.**

**The scene she saw next would haunt her until the day that she died.**

**Mark's body lay on the floor. The was a pool of blood around him, and the knife that Melanie had seen Mark cutting himself with lay on the floor beside him. Melanie looked around the common room, and saw, to her horror, scrawled on the wall by the firplace;**

**IT IS COMING...**

**The message was written in Mark's dried blood...**

**Meanwhile...back with Ron and Hermione...**

"**Bloody hell..." Ron's voice trailed off as he stood in the doorway of his and Hermione's home. He was standing and staring at the form of Albus Dumbledore standing on his front porch.**

"**Hello, Ronald." Dumbledore said, apparently unbothered by the fact that he had died four years previously and was now standing on one of his old students stoops.**

"**Prof-Professor Dumbledore? What?-How?- But- but you died," Ron stammered.**

"**Yes, that I did, didn't I?" was the reply. Ron gave a slight grin.**

"**Well, come in, come in!" He ushered Dumbledore inside and showed him into the kitchen, where Hermione still sat staring at her untouched cup of tea.**

"**Ron, who was it? Is everything okay?" Hermione turned to look at Ron. Her eyes widened with shock and amazement as they fell on Dumbledore. Her reaction was almost the same as Ron's.**

"**But-But how? You were dead. We attended your funeral." She said, still staring.**

"**Oh, did you? That is very touching." **

"**What are you? I mean, dead people just don't come back to life four years post-mortem," Hermione continued.(for these who don't know, post-mortem means "after death")**

"**I assure you Ms. Granger-"**

"**Weasley."**

"**I'm sorry?" Dumbledore said, looking confused.**

"**I'm Mrs. Weasley now, Professor," Hermione explained, "Ron and I got married after graduation."**

"**Well congratulations about that. But as I was saying, I am as real as you are, Hermione."**

"**Well, you'd have to be undead or something to be able to come back from the dead." Hermione persisted.**

"**Are you going to want to take my pulse?"**

"**If you wouldn't mind, please?" Dumbledore sat down in a chair, and Hermione took his wrist. She could definitely feel a pulse there.**

"**Now do you believe me?" Dumbledore asked, smiling. **

**Hermione was backing away, eyes wide with fear. She wasn't looking at Dumbledore, but at the window by the kitchen table. The next moment, someone came crashing through it. **

"**STUPIFY!" They yelled. Dumbledore fell to the floor, unconscious.**

**The last thing Hermione remembered was a pair of silvery eyes...**

**So there ya go...an update...pretty short and probably pretty bad, but an update all the same. Well please review me, guys, with ideas of your own please. If I like your idea, I promise to use it in the story, and I will give you all the credit, okay? Alo, I've had several private messages about how to pronounce the name of the story, so here is how;**

**Eliteam (el-ie-tay-em) Arcuramente(are-cure-uh-men-tay)**

**BYE! **


End file.
